


Killua's Number One Love

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aprons, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Our favorite couple has just gotten home after lunch, so Killua can wait no longer! Gon reluctantly gives in and there's no going back, is there? Well, he has a plan to make sure he's Killua's number one love this year. A 2-chapter Smutty KilluGon Valentine's Day 2020 Special Lemon! [COMPLETE~!]
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day 2020 from Japan! I gave Pockey, I got Pockey, and went out to eat sweets. But, nothing is sweeter than KilluGon, right? Nothing is more satisfying than KilluGon, right? So, please enjoy the first chapter of this Valentine's Day Special.

Killua sat down in the armchair and extended a hand expectantly. His boyfriend gave a bright smile, hopeful that they would get to spend the Valentine’s Day afternoon cuddling together. As Gon moved to sit across those strong legs, he was pushed back into a standing position.

“Baka, what are you trying to do?” the white-haired teen asked with a glare of irritation, holding out his hand a little straighter with the palm up. He was not looking to become a human seat. 

“H-huh? I was gonna-”

“I think I’ve waited long enough.”

“For what?”

“Go get it. I know you have it.”

Gon pouted. Of course he had it, but he was planning to present it later, not right after returning home from lunch. It was too early in the day for the lovey-dovey mood to end. One more time, he tried to take his spot on Killua’s lap, but his attempt got him shoved to the floor. With the expression of a kicked puppy, the smaller boy begged his partner, “Killua, please! Just a little longer!”

“Stop being selfish. I went out with you this morning to do what you wanted. We fed the swans at the park while holding hands. We went to the movies and watched that stupid action flick while holding hands. We ate lunch at the food court and walked back here holding hands. Now it’s my turn.” Killua’s stormy blue eyes were serious as he stated everything they had just completed. Again, he gestured with his open hand.

Biting his lip, Gon sadly hung his head in defeat. It sounded like his boyfriend was listing off annoying chores rather than the Valentine’s Day date agenda. Had the top of the relationship not had any fun at all? Rising from the carpet, the spiky-haired boy shuffled into the bedroom to retrieve what was being asked of him. Opening the closet, he moved a nondescript paper bag off the top of a cardboard box covered over by a towel. Grabbing the box with both arms, he gazed down at it with a pained expression. Only on the day of love would this be the one thing on Killua’s mind. 

“C’mon, bring it here!” came a clap from the living room. The Zoldyck was getting impatient now that what he desired was so close. Earlier that day, he’d been upset upon noticing that Gon had only brought his backpack on the date in order to hold the bread for the dumb birds and his wallet. But, Killua had been nice enough not to bring it up. He was such a thoughtful lover, being considerate of the black-haired teen’s Valentine’s Day fun. 

Finally, after the slowest steps the world had ever experienced, Gon was in front of him again. Eyes sparkling, Killua reached out to grab the love of his life. Placing it on his lap, his heart began pounding excitedly in his chest as he read the label. This was much better than what he had been expecting. “Wow, no wonder you didn’t have with you earlier. How in the world did you manage to get a whole case of the holiday limited edition Valentine’s Day Cinnamon Hot Cocoa Chocorobo balls?!” 

Usually, the limited edition was five boxes maximum per person per store, enforced especially strictly during this holiday about chocolate. Even if Gon had magically gone to multiple supermarkets to collect a full fifty boxes, that would not explain the unopened case Killua currently had in his possession. He didn’t even mind that this meant the boy hadn’t bought him any of the Be My Honeycomb Chocorobo bars that were also being sold this year. This was amazing!

“Well, I asked the store I went to if maybe, in exchange for a full case, I could… you’re not listening, are you?” Gon could already tell he had lost his boyfriend completely. He waved his hands and snapped his fingers in order to bring attention back to himself, but it was too late. Taking a seat on the couch, the smaller of the couple tried to get comfortable for the long wait. With the forlorn eyes of a neglected child, he watched Killua at work. 

Moving the lamp off the side table next to the armchair, the case of chocolate candy took its place. Out came the Beetle 07 for a full photo shoot from every side and angle imaginable. It took the Zoldyck ten minutes, but this was a crucial step that needed to happen in order to remember the momentous event. Once he was satisfied, Killua tossed his phone next to him on the seat and brought out his assassin claws. With careful cuts, he delicately opened the top of the case and was speechless at the beauty that rested inside. In two rows of five, stacked five high, were fifty boxes of the limited edition chocorobo balls. 

Taking one out, Killua gazed lovingly into the pair of perfectly round eyes, decorated with some eyelashes, and that familiar rectangular smile. Chocorobo-chan was dressed up for the Valentine’s Day box, this year with a red-tinted chocolate bow on the side of her face and a checkered red and brown scarf around where her neck would be. She was as cute as ever and what she contained was sure to be just as amazing as her packaging. The boy could feel his excitement level reach its peak to the point his hands were trembling slightly. 

Though he’d bought himself ten boxes the morning they had been released, he had waited for today in order to experience them. After all, he had requested that Gon get them for him specifically as his Valentine’s Day present. Killlua had wanted to make sure his boyfriend could partake in the special moment of watching the first taste. Unfortunately, that was a moot point now. The world around the ex-assassin and his love since childhood had fallen away completely, so he wasn’t even aware that the other boy was sprawling on the couch dejectedly staring up at the ceiling instead. 

Cracking open the Chocorobo-chan in his grasp, Killua took a deep inhale of the spicy aroma that the mix of cinnamon and cocoa provided. Indeed, it smelled like the rich beverage that originated from the northern continent thousands of years ago, but now in a solid form. Shaking a single ball into his hand, he popped the chocolate candy into his mouth and that was that. 

“Delicious!” the white-haired teen cried out passionately, unable to hold himself back any longer. Like the chocoholic he was, the first box was finished off in under a minute. Then, it was onto the next one with the crazed look of a starved animal. It was halfway through the fourth box before Killua could regain control of his urges. He needed to make sure to savor each scrumptious chocolate morsel, not scarf them down with just the memory of a cinnamon aftertaste. 

Ten minutes passed before Gon let out a whine of frustration. His boyfriend was opening a sixth box? Wasn’t that like a whole row? Beating his legs against the arm of the sofa, the bottom of the relationship threw his usual childish tantrum. He couldn’t bear the feeling of being so blatantly ignored any longer. Sitting up, he was determined to get the holiday limelight once more. 

“Killua!” Gon yelled, hoping to bring the other back to the reality where they both existed, “Aren’t we gonna be going to a chocolate buffet tonight? Killua! Shouldn’t you wait until after dinner to eat these?! Ki-llU-AAAAAAAAH!” Finally, the teen being called turned toward him with a murderous expression. It was paired with an aura infused with malicious intent. There was no doubt that Gon would have been killed if he had reached out to touch his lover.

“Can’t you see I’m in the middle of enjoying my Valentine’s Day? What is so damn important that it can’t wait until dinner?”

“Th-th-that’s what I’m trying to ask about!” Gon whimpered, offering his boyfriend the cutest apologetic puppy eyes he could manage while filled with fear. “Sh-shouldn’t you save room for the buffet?” Such a question was met with the most disappointed tired sigh the black-haired boy had ever heard.

“You idiot. What makes you think that I won’t be able to try every chocolate thing they have available and then go back for seconds, thirds, and even fourths if I end up loving some of them? It’s sad to know you underestimate my love of chocolate, Gon. I thought you loved me.” Killua popped another ball into his mouth and chewed it as he waited for a response. 

“I’m not underestimating your chocolate love! And I do love you! Those things have nothing to do with each other! I-I’m just wondering if, you know, if you get full from eating all of this and everything later that, that tonight maybe we won’t… you’re not listening again, are you? Oh, Killua! KILLUA! KILLUA, PLEASE!!!” Uninterested in listening to useless nonsense when his time was better spent with the silent and accepting Chocorobo-chan, Killua went back in his own little world before he had even swallowed. The desperate calls no longer had any effect as the Zoldyck focused on opening a seventh box. 

After a minute of screaming, Gon curled up on the couch and faced toward the wall. He balled his fists and grit his teeth to keep from crying. It was Valentine’s Day, a holiday to celebrate romance. But, every year, Killua made it a day to highlight this insane addiction to a certain chocolate sweet. There was nothing the bottom of the relationship could possibly do to pull the attention back to himself once he had given the confectionery gift that was demanded of him. No, that wasn’t true. This year would be the year that he’d take his rightful spot as Killua’s number one love. With that thought igniting his fighting spirit, Gon, filled with a fiery determination, dashed to the bedroom in order to put the plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? Reviews? The second half is what you were probably all hoping this first part was, is is. As long as people are hungry for some deliciously tasteless KilluGon smut, I will try my best to provide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon puts his plan to be Killua's number one love into motion. How many sexy surprises is he going to reveal in order to get Killua's attention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck, Gon!

As Killua lounged alone across the armchair, he opened the thirteenth box of his cinnamon hot cocoa balls. He shook a few into his mouth before letting out a contented sigh. Though he could usually eat through multiple cases of standard chocorobos on afternoons when he had nothing better to do, it was a bit different this Valentine’s Day. The limited edition flavor was proving to have much more of a kick than the strawberry milk or peach flavors of prior years. He wasn’t getting tired of their spicy taste, but he had started letting them melt on his tongue rather than taking the initiative and biting through the chocolate shell.

Since Killua’s original excitement was calming down, his awareness of the world around him began to return. A little over five minutes ago, he had realized Gon had disappeared off the sofa. When his partner had left the room was a mystery, but it wasn’t important. All that mattered was that they had five hours between lunch and dinner. Both boys could do whatever they wanted to until about seven o’clock. Then, they needed to put their coats back on and head over to the Limbo City Chocolate Factory for the highly anticipated chocolate buffet reservation Killua had managed to get them. After a heated online battle for the limited seats at any chocoholic’s once-a-year dream event, there was no way he’d lose track of the hours to the point of missing it. Anyway, he estimated that the dozen boxes he had consumed couldn’t have taken more than forty minutes, though the first taste had seemed like centuries ago.

Then, something caught the Zoldyck’s attention. His gaze moved from the chocolate candy in his hand to a certain color scheme at the edge of his vision. Across the living room, a certain being was suddenly standing there. With dark brown eyes, toothy grin, and a primary yellow face. Chocorobo-kun had appeared! 

Killua blinked in confusion as he turned his head to get a proper look. Wait, there was no way this was the mascot character of his favorite candy company. The boxy robot wasn’t a perfect rectangular shape, and none of the designs had ever included human legs. No, after glancing a little higher, he realized this was Gon… outfitted in only a Chocorobo-kun apron. Killua rolled the melting ball currently in his mouth as he lifted an eyebrow. What was the meaning of this? 

Upon being spotted almost immediately, Gon’s heart began to pound in his chest. This was good. Not only had Killua paused in eating his chocolate for a moment, but the stormy blue eyes he loved so much were staring his way with a silent intensity. Of course, the black-haired teen hadn’t fully captured his beloved’s interest however, since the attention seemed to be focused only on the outfit. Gon moved slowly to the middle of the living room so Killua could get a better look at him, though only from the front. While he was being scrutinized from head to toe, the smaller boy pulled at the back of his low-rising string panties shyly. His boyfriend couldn’t see those yet.

Killua view was still quite nice. Gon was wearing Chocorobo-kun, in the standard colors, printed onto a cute ladies’ apron. Securing comfortably behind the neck, the robot’s head started at the chest and his feet rested above the knees. The blue body made up the main half of the apron, with the small square on the right of the design being turned into a handy pocket. What would have been the chocolate mascot’s red neckline looped around the boy’s waist as the thick ribbon, which was probably tied loosely above the butt. The ex-assassin had to admit that Gon looked adorable in this outfit, but he wasn’t going to say so. This was obviously some type of ploy to take his attention away from his chocolatey holiday.

Noticing that Killua was becoming suspicious, the Freecss in the apron moved to stand in front of his boyfriend. He stayed quiet, but there was nothing he needed to say that his body couldn’t. He watched with a small smile when the white-haired teen caught the strong sweet scent he knew well. 

Immediately, Killua scanned Gon in the hopes of locating the source of the sugary aroma. He wasn’t going to reach out and touch the boy, since that was probably what the naughty rascal was hoping for. Seeing nothing obvious, the ex-assassin shifted to sit forward properly in the armchair, slyly sneaking a glance into the apron pocket. But, it was disappointingly empty. 

If the bottom of the relationship had not come with another Valentine’s Day offering, Killua had no reason to give him any more attention than he already mistakenly had. Yeah, the apron was cute and the scent tantalizing, but it was nothing compared to the real chocolate in his grasp. A slightly irritated Zoldyck ripped the top off the half-eaten box and shook the remainder into his mouth, chewing to show that he was not interested in Gon’s trickery. He then turned to the case in order to get himself his next Chocorobo-chan. 

Gon watched his boyfriend go back to ignoring him, but he wasn’t deterred. This was one of the possible projected outcomes. At least the apron had gotten Killua to notice he was there. That was the first and most important step. If Gon wanted proper attention, this next part of the plan was going to get it. After all, it was Valentine’s Day - a day of romance! 

Without a word, the black-haired teen carefully kneeled on the carpet. Once he made sure he was in a position that was both comfortable and alluringly showed off his main asset, his hands grabbed at the purple shorts in front of him. With an eager determination, he managed to tug Killua’s bottoms until they fell around socked ankles, leaving his boyfriend sitting in a pair of blue boxers. Now a proper attack was set to begin. Gon gazed up at his partner hopefully. The blue eyes were still on the chocolate box, but the ex-assassin now had a bit of color on his cheeks.

Resting his hands on the edge of the chair cushion, the smaller boy craned his neck forward. He put his head between the strong thighs and mouthed at his boyfriend’s underwear, feeling the impressive manhood react under the thin, dampening layer of cloth. It made Gon quite happy that the twitching penis was already half hard for him. But, that wasn’t the full mast he wanted to stimulate between his lips. With some tender nipping and steady licks, Killua’s dick quickly pitched the tent the horny boy desired. Once he’d gotten a mouthful of cum, he’d then be able to make his boyfriend empty whatever remained in those family jewels into his ass. Feeling his nether regions become aroused at the thought, the black-haired boy exuberantly got to work.

Killua focused all his attention on Chocorobo-chan. He positioned her rectangular body to block out Gon’s erotic expressions, trying to continue eating her limited edition contents without faltering. So this was the idiot’s plan, was it? If it were any other holiday, Christmas, Easter, birthday, the Zoldyck would have been on board with no issues. But, to ruin the chocolate-coated spirit of Valentine’s Day with crude and carnal sexual acts - it was deplorable! Though he thought this, Killua had no intention to stop the boy who was trying to get the seven inches down his throat like that was all it was for. Rather, something of this nature had been on a bucket list of erotic activities: to receive a blowjob while eating. He’d read on an online forum that it was a two-in-one delightful experience. Of course, the guys who had talked about it had been sitting at a table with a proper meal. This was a snack in an armchair. 

Gon was doing his best to pleasure Killua’s majestic meat rod. He was still not very good with his upper orifice, no matter how much his boyfriend tried to train him. Over and over again, the instructions had been to suck on the tip and focus on stimulating the underside. Instead, a turned on Gon had a turned off brain. Once the black-haired teen had lubricated the whole shaft enough to get his tongue tingling, he always attempted deepthroating because Leorio had joked a long time ago that this was the best technique to make any man come. He was lucky that the curve of Killua’s cock was slightly downward and thus slid in at a good angle to avoid immediately setting off his gag reflex, but, this system had yet to work.

This holiday blowjob was a little different anyway. Due to the white-haired teen sitting further back in the armchair than he would on the edge of their bed, Gon could only manage to gobble down five inches without needing to get off his knees. Not wanting to change into an open-legged crouch, the bottom of the relationship was trying hard to get his partner to ejaculate from soft suckling and an off-rhythm head bob. Unfortunately, even after adding loud slurping and lewd moans, nothing he did could get the Zoldyck boy even close to the edge. When the minutes hit double-digits, Gon’s jaw started to tire. He needed help.

Killua felt bad for his beloved as a dog-like whine started up between his legs. There was no way he was going to come with this mediocre attempt. Gon wasn’t applying enough pressure or going fast enough to stimulate anything, and a lack of attention towards the tip was making the whole venture a lost cause. It did mean, however, that the ex-assassin was able to keep composed enough to eat his cinnamon hot cocoa balls without a problem once Gon had settled into sucking. He could also take in the wonderful view of the thick rear end that was on partial display. Past the large red bow of the apron, Killua was a little disappointed to find that his boyfriend hadn’t done a full naked apron. But, that bouncing bottom was hanging out of the string panties so badly, he wondered what the point of that brown strip of fabric was. 

Finally, neither of the boys could stand the stagnant situation any longer. Killua gave in first, since he wanted to eat and get off, not eat and be left without an ending. Putting the box of chocorobos next to his phone on the seat, the larger teen grabbed the Freecss by the hair and yanked him backwards. Shimmying out of his boxers completely, the white-haired boy scooted forward and began stroking himself at a furious pace. Within thirty seconds, he was close enough to pull those loose lips back around his dick. With a grunt of warning, he shot his load onto his boyfriend’s tongue unceremoniously.

Gon let out an excited noise as the twitching cock filled his awaiting mouth full of thick and bitter semen. The ejaculation was powerful enough that it made his eyes water. With an expression of bliss, he swallowed each drop of the precious love juices until the dick provided no more for the time being. Then, the black-haired teen dutifully licked his favorite penis clean, making sure to go slow and steady so it would still stand by itself when he carefully sat back on his haunches. Gon’s hazy chocolate browns then aimed a lustful glance at his partner. 

Killua let out an exasperated sigh, reaching up to ruffle his white hair. After such a frustratingly bad bj, he didn’t want to go back to his chocolate. He couldn’t possibly give Chocorobo-chan the attention she deserved when his sexual urges for the boy below him were begging to be correctly satiated. The seductive little slut had definitely caused this on purpose. “You’re not done, are you?” 

“That’s right,” Gon hummed from the carpet. Definitely not. Since the mouth thing had not been the most successful, he could tell the other teen was simply giving in. That was not what the bottom of the relationship wanted. In order to be Killua’s number one love, there needed to be an intense desire. If his boyfriend wasn’t demanding they fuck until dinner, he hadn’t won. Slowly smoothing out his apron to show that a few things were perky underneath, Gon gave a flirtatious little smile. “Watch me, okay?”

“Watch you?” the ex-assassin repeated, doing just that as his beloved scooted back a few feet and turned around. What in the world was the smaller boy planning to do that was more surprising than initiating a blow job without asking? 

Carefully, Gon got into the naughty position he’d been secretly practicing. Head down and ass up, he spread his thighs to make sure Killua would properly be able to view everything. Then, he shook his half-covered rump invitingly and asked in a sweet voice, “Are you watching?”

“Yes. I’m watching.”

“Good. Keep watching.” With his heartbeat quickening in anticipation, Gon pulled the panties down, revealing his next surprise. He peeked behind him, awaiting what reaction his boyfriend would have. 

Whoa! Killua’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t look away. His blue eyes were magnetized to the erotic display the boy in the apron had obviously prepared just for him. Now freed of the panties, the adorable penis was quivering at attention, covered by a thin, brown condom. Holding the cum catcher in place, a black ribbon was tied provocatively around it at the base. Then, the main attraction was a sizable toy shoved into that irresistibly thick ass. None of these perversions were things Gon normally liked during their bedroom play. They were kinks Killua enjoyed in order to watch his boyfriend become shamefully aroused by them. Now, the situation was flipped. 

Blushing profusely with his cock as hard as a rock, the ex-assassin was speechless. He watched as the panties returned to their starting position and Gon crawled back around with a giggle. Somehow this little devil had managed to stay pretty composed with all that was going on down there. It was admirable. Whether he wanted it to or not, Killua’s chocolate-encased heart melted and, in its place, a red-hot lust took control.

Gon was so excited for what was sure to come next. But, he had one more thing he wanted to say. Making his way to the armchair again, the bottom of the relationship took his boyfriend’s hand and rested it on his cheek. With hearts in his brown eyes, he said lovingly, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Killua.”

“Come up here and say it,” the white-haired teen grumbled, offering his leg as a place for his partner to take a seat. 

“Happy-Happy Valentine’s Day~” was Gon’s joyous chirp who instead straddled his boyfriend’s lap and wrapped his arms around those strong shoulders. He then slammed their lips together for a sloppy makeout session. The tastes of cinnamon cocoa and semen swapped between the boys as they became engrossed in each other. 

While kissing passionately, Killua let his hands roam around that soft and supple body. Gon’s nipples were hard and begging to be teased for a little bit. Stroking that bare back between the two bows of the apron was quite enjoyable too. Finally, he gave those sensitive inner thighs some pinches before he undid the left strings of the panties. Reaching his hand between those malleable cheeks, the Zoldyck gave the toy a tap. This caused the boy on his lap to let out a cute moan. 

“Dick,” Gon begged lustfully as he moved to nibble on an ear, “take it out and give me Killua’s big dick.” His filter gone, his mind had turned into that of a pleasure-seeking slut. He didn’t want anyone or anything else.

“Be patient,” Killua responded calmly, craning his neck in order to possibly get a nice view of the toy removal. With a small tug, he expected it to pop out, but his boyfriend was clamping down on it quite firmly. Or, the failed blow job had taken so long that the lubricant around it had dried. Leave it to Gon not to think these types of things through completely. Getting a good grip on the base of the toy, the ex-assassin gave it a twist in the hopes of loosening it. 

“Hyah!” the smaller boy yelped, his body trembling at the sudden movement inside of him. He gripped Killua’s neck more strongly and scrunched his eyes closed. In the front, his own member made the apron lift a little more. “J-just take it out!”

“Shhh, that’s what I’m trying to do…” Of course, he hadn’t expected that big of a reaction. Gently running his fingers across the silicon, Killua wondered where it had come from. It wasn’t part of their normal collection, nor was it one the top of the relationship had hidden away for later use. This was something Gon had bought all on his own. “Take a deep breath and relax, okay?”

Gon let out a small whine, trying his best to do as his boyfriend was requesting. He’d been fine walking and sitting with the toy in place, but now that it had shifted, it was arousing him. Panting into Killua’s ear, the spiky-haired boy felt his insides finally let go. “Aaaahn!”

Surprised yet again, the Zoldyck found that he had been wrong. This wasn’t an anal plug at all. A slight agitation overtook Killua, unable to see the tip after three veiny inches. What he was removing looked like a full-sized dildo. “Oi, what’s with this?”

“I wanted to p-prep properly for you,” Gon moaned, drooling onto Killua’s shirt. He wiggled his butt, trying to help the toy leave his lower mouth as quickly as possible.

“How is a footlong prep?”

“No! I-It’s only six inches. I wouldn’t go bigger than you…”

“Six inches, huh? Not much smaller, you horn dog.” Reciprocating the earlier bite with some ear-licking of his own, Killua slammed the dildo back inside his unsuspecting beloved’s rear end. A stickiness wet his fingers, letting him know that the lubricant was doing its job once more. Starting up a stimulating rhythm, the white-haired teen watched as the boy in the apron was unable to resist the sexual excitement. 

“Gya?! K-Killua, what ah-re you do-oohing?” 

“Before I give the selfish slut the penis he craves so badly, why don’t we begin with this? I really wanna repay you equally for your wonderful performance earlier.” 

“B-but I tr-tr-tried my-ah, my besht!” Gon stammered, moving a hand down to rub Killua’s leaking length. He felt bad for the member that was unfairly forced to wait its turn. “Ahn, Killuwah, I wa-ahnt this!”

“I know you do. Look at you, shaking your hips like a pro. You’re only pleasuring yourself, Gon.”

“Pl-please! Fuck me, hya~ W-with your hot cock!” 

“Then be a good boy. I’ll do this until you come, so it’s up to you how long it lasts.”

“Hnnnn,” Gon whimpered, tears in his lust-consumed eyes. How had the situation turned into this? In the plan, he was supposed to be the aggressor, but Killua was taking control as usual. Well, the puppy boy really just wanted to have raw Zoldick coating his insides in hot cum. And anyway… “I ah-already diiiiid.” 

“Huh? You’re kidding me.” Killua couldn’t believe that. Every time Gon came, it was a very obvious event. Continuing to thrust the dildo in and out at a steady pace, the ex-assassin used his other hand to lift up the Chocorobo-kun apron. Peering down at his beloved’s shivering front, the teen saw that the tip of the condom indeed already contained a load of baby batter. Pinching the head of Gon’s slightly stiffer than usual erection, Killua furrowed his brow. The scent of chocolate had become noticeable again, but more importantly- “It’s cold. How long ago did this happen?”

Blushing shamefully, Gon knew he could only respond with the truth. He didn’t want to be punished for lying, yet confessing how trigger-sensitive he was seemed just as bad. But, he wanted to ride that magnificent manhood to Heaven and back. In a cute mumble as he continued to feel each stroke the toy provided, the embarrassed boy did his best to explain. “Wh-when I was putting the d-dildo in, I hit m-my special spot! I wasn’t trying to, i-it just happened! And I already tied the bow, sho I didn’t wanna open ah-another one… and, j-just a little bit, I think it looks k-kinda naughty.” Gon was panting heavily after letting all those words pour out. He hoped that answer would now get him dick. 

Killua gave the titillating boy on his lap a kiss on the cheek as a reward for being honest. He knew how sensitive his lover was when it came to the prostate. A perfectly angled hit in the right place could get Gon to ejaculate immediately sometimes. And the fact that his beloved was still so innocent while being a monstrous little pervert made the Zoldyck want to fill that meaty ass to the brim with his seed right this moment. Still, he couldn’t let the boy in the apron win with whining. Killua began rubbing his thumb against the pulsing vein on the underside of Gon’s sheathed and bound cock, teasing it. In a seductively low murmur, he said, “I still want you to come now. I know you want to too.”

“Mnnn, b-but your cock. I want Killuwa’sh cock to make me cum!”

“Not yet. Be a good boy and show me how much you really want it, Gon.”

At the sound of his name, the black-haired teen knew the begging wasn’t going to work. With no other choice but to do as instructed, he obediently took the hem of the apron between his lips and reached behind him to take over the dildo duties. Drooling and panting, he tried to climax as fast as he could, the toy making loud squelching noises as he handled it with rough and reckless abandon. Perhaps he’d be able to hit his special spot if he were lucky. “Kiwua, Kiwua, hnngh, Kiwua! I wanyu, Kiwua~” After a few minutes, Gon’s body became rigid and Killua watched as the condom was filled with a fresh batch of boy milk. Because of the binding, the cute erection stayed stiff, twitching wildly as it continued to spurt more white liquid out of its tip. 

“Good boy,” Killua praised, not allowing his partner a moment to rest. If this slut really wanted to be fucked so badly, he would get straight to it. 

With a heightened sensitivity and still as horny as before, Gon chewed on the apron as the toy was pulled out. Finally, he was going to get his favorite thing: Killua’s raw, hot dick. The spiky-haired boy let himself be properly positioned over his boyfriend’s the penis, anticipating sweet penetration. His hungry hole drooled warm lube onto the healthy head of the member that always made him feel amazing amounts of ecstasy. Before he could plunge down, Killua thrust up, ramming his seven inches inside. Strong hands then grabbed those curvy hips and the couple dropped down onto the seat cushion together, the force of gravity making their connection even deeper.

Unable to hold back, Gon spat the apron out of his mouth and let out an erotic cry. His ass ground against the other boy’s crotch, savoring the pulsing heat stretching his walls and causing his toes to curl. 

“Shit, even after that dildo, you’re still so tight,” Killua groaned, teeth clenched as he held their position for a moment longer. He dug his fingernails into his boyfriend’s skin, trying not to let Gon start moving just yet. It already felt good enough to come.

“K-Killuwaaah, I-I lub youuu,” came a cute whine. The affectionate chocolate browns met the passionate stormy blues and there was no more need for limits. The two boys shared a single heartfelt kiss before they began their afternoon of intense and uncontrollable holiday love making. 

Starting there in the armchair, Gon was set on a wild ride. Bouncing to the crazy pace that Killua controlled, he was quick to receive not only a large load of hot semen into his ass, but also a numerous amount of love bites along his collarbone and chest. To the Zoldyck boy’s surprise, his beloved had rubbed himself in a chocolate-flavored lubricant. It tasted like synthetic sweetener and cheap chocolate, but it was definitely worth the lack of mess that chocolate sauce would have caused. 

When the black-haired boy requested they get naked, Killua threw off both his shirts and his socks, but denied Gon the ability to take off the apron. “No. Though I’d choose Chocorobo-kun over you any day, Chocorobo-Gon is super cute. Lose the panties and put on some thigh highs and I’d fuck you in public if that’s where you wanted to ride my dick.” The two moved over to shag on the sofa, lips locked during a manic round of missionary that gave the smaller boy some skin irritation from the ties on his neck and back. Once they both managed to ejaculate again, Killua carried his beloved bridal-style to their bedroom. 

The ex-assassin lay his boyfriend on the blankets and crawled on top. He then shoved his dick down Gon’s throat for a proper mouth fuck while he had a taste of the odd brown condom. As he expected, it tasted like chocolate too. But, after giving Gon a chance to fill his lungs with air, the bottom of the relationship revealed that it was actually an edible condom. “It tastes kinda like a thin chocolate gummy,” was an out of breath explanation. He didn’t say how he knew that, but it was obvious from the two wrappers in the trash bin that he had given one a try earlier. Of course, it was only because he hadn’t realized that, though they were thicker, the edible condoms were more fragile than the normal rubbers the pair tended to use. Back to their bed top 69, Killua ate away the condom and drank down the three rounds of love juices it contained. It didn’t really make the semen flavor any better than usual, but it was something new. Once he was done dining, he retied the black ribbon more tightly, so it would keep the bouncing shaft stiff and sensitive as the circulation was suppressed.

Gon was surprised when Killua ended the assault on his upper hole by pulling out and spurting all over the apron. He had been excited for another mouthful of his boyfriend’s sperm, now soaking into his outfit. “You need to value this look. It’s erotic when you’ve been marked like a cock slut.” In response, Gon got into his favorite position and spread his ass wide. The pink and puckered hole, dripping two loads of baby batter down his thick thighs, invited the seven inches of Zoldick to return and make a proper cum-dump out of it. “Isn’t it better to mate with the cock slut rather than mark him?”

Doggy style for the puppy boy always brought the most pleasure. He could feel Killua’s whole length pushing in and out, burning its shape into his inner walls. Best of all, it could hit his special spot straight on over and over and over again. The two boys were carnal in their desire to fuck and be fucked silly until the moans that escaped with each stroke caused their dry throats to become hoarse. However, Gon was a mess of tears and whimpers, desperately gripping the sheets. Ages ago, he had tried to cum, but could only obtain two dry orgasms. Killua was sadistically stimulating his member with every thrust, teasing the tip that could only drool a puddle of precum onto the bed. The ex-assassin himself was running out of stamina, having added another three thinning loads of dick juice deep inside his partner.

“I wanna cum! I needda cum!” Gon rasped weakly into the blankets, “P-pweeeeze!”

“I’m almost there. Give me another minute or so,” Killua panted back, pulling his beloved onto his lap and slamming him down all the way to the base. Now both of their legs were a mess of sticky sperm. One hand on the ribbon, the other pinching Gon’s left nipple underneath the apron, the white-haired teen started abusing his lover’s prostate with an incredibly forceful dick ride. This caused the hole to clench, pulsing and undulating in an erotic attempt to bring the penetrating love stick to climax. “Together?”

“T-togeber~ Kiwuah! Haaahn!” With the release of his restraint and the heat of a final load gushing into his ass, Gon came harder than he had in a long while. Eyes rolling back and back arching, his incredible pressurized shot hit the ceiling and continued to spurt long distances as he rode out a painfully delayed orgasm. Falling limp against the lover behind him, the smaller boy was too tired to reciprocate the finishing kiss offered to him. 

Killua pulled out and lay Gon gently on his side. With a smile on his face, he went over to his bedside table and opened the bottom drawer. Taking out a three-inch butt plug, he returned to his boyfriend who was currently in a dazed and vulnerable state. Spreading the tender cheeks that had taken quite a few hours of beating, the top of the relationship popped the toy inside. There was so much cum, it didn’t even need to be lubricated. 

Gon cried out at the cold, foreign object that had entered him without his consent. He reached down to pull it out, but found a hand blocking his way. “Hey, I don’t want what I started to go to waste,” Killua chided.

“What you started?” the puppy echoed, flopping onto his back to give the other boy an expression of confusion. They were definitely done for today. There was no way to keep going. He watched as Killua didn’t elaborate on what he meant and checked the time on the wall clock behind him. 

“Well, it’s six-fifteen now. So, let’s shower and get dressed. If we leave the house by seven, we should be five minutes early for our dinner reservation.”

“Dinner? We’re still going to dinner?” Gon’s cute face paled. If he were to be completely honest, he was in no state to go out for a chocolate buffet right now. Especially not with the plug! 

“Yeah. You do know how difficult it was to get the seats. If we don’t go, our cancellation puts us on their blacklist for next year. C’mon, I know you can do it.” 

Gripping his dirty Chocorobo-kun apron, the spiky-haired boy shakily sat up. Oh god, everything was already beginning to ache. But, they couldn’t miss the dinner. Gon slowly scooted himself to the edge of the bed and swung his wobbly limbs onto the floor. As soon as he tried to stand, his legs buckled and he was completely down for the count. 

From on top of the bed, Killua couldn’t help but chuckle. Chocolate eyes as big as dinner plates looked up at him, on the verge of tears. It was so cute. Reaching down with a smile, Killua pulled Gon back onto the bed and into a warm embrace. He removed the apron and, skin on skin under the covers, the couple cuddled for a while until the smaller boy had calmed down. 

“I’m sorry, Killua.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll have to be a quick shower, but I know we'll make it on time.”

“We’re still going to dinner?”

“Of course. After all that action, I’m starving.”

“I’m…” Gon hid his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He was full of something. Gently, a hand ruffled his hair.

“You know though, I really didn’t expect you to pull something like this.”

“D-did you like it?”

“It was a nice surprise. A mediocre start, but you certainly got my attention.”

“That’s all I wanted.”

Killua held his tongue. He was pretty sure Gon had said “dick” and “cock” enough times that Mito would have made him swallow a bar of soap he was so dirty. Instead, he softly kissed his beloved’s forehead and simply asked, “Well, you got it. I love you, Gon. Happy Valentine's Day.”

When he heard that, Gon smiled. It was a smile sweeter than any chocolate Killua could ever hope to eat in his lifetime, though he didn’t get the chance to see it. 

After properly basking in the afterglow of their love making, the Zoldyck boy carefully helped his adorable lover into the bathroom to get ready to go out for the second time that day. Together, they managed to enjoy the full extent the chocolate buffet had to offer, as well as each other’s company. However, their sexual escapades did continue well into the next morning, leaving poor Gon sorely bedridden for the next few days after. But, the black-haired boy felt triumphant. In the Valentine’s Day battle against chocolate, he knew he had come out victorious as Killua’s number one love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends a beautiful Valentine's Day smutty lemon full of KilluGon sex and naughty Gon goodness. A few days after Valentine's Day, I know, but it was worth it, right? 
> 
> Tell me how you liked it with Kudos, Comments, and Reviews!


End file.
